


No questions.  Just listen.

by milkshakesandmurders



Series: 15 years in the making [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Two months since Betty had admitted her feelings to Jughead; in not exactly a beautiful way like you see in the movies. There was swearing, yelling and just generally a lot of emotion.





	No questions.  Just listen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess, I think.  
> This is the first time I've written a fluff piece... so yeah... ack!   
> But I had SO MANY amazing comments on the first installment.... like overwhelming! It makes me heart swell that people are enjoying my writing.. thank you! xxx

It had been two months.  
Two months since Betty had admitted her feelings to Jughead; in not exactly a beautiful way like you see in the movies. There was swearing, yelling and just generally a lot of emotion.

That very night Betty had started looking for a place of her own. She had her heart set a little place about 10 blocks away. It was a one bedroom unit. Gorgeous view of the city. And there was also a weekend market down the road that she had discovered, so rekindling her love of cooking helped - the reasonably sized kitchen in this apartment was definitely a big tick in Betty's book.

And Betty moving out seems to be the only logical thing. Before the entire household got sickly toxic for the both of them.  
The very thought of not having Jughead nearby everyday is a scary concept for Betty. Jughead is all that Betty has known for the last few years.  
Although, having her own independence was liberating. She had even learnt how to change lightbulbs on her own!

*******************

It had been a regular crazy week at work.  
Friday afternoon drinks after work were definitely on the agenda for her and her colleagues.

Since moving out and living on her own, she had made a conscious effort to get to know her work colleagues. Betty didn't have too many friends, and especially with Jughead basically out of the picture. She needed all of the friends she could get.

Mandy was a god sent. Her and Mandy would go to the weekend markets together. Betty had discovered that Mandy also had a stall at the markets.  
Betty had had a bit too much to drink one Friday night and poured her heart out to Mandy.  
She was a good person to tell; she didn't really know either of them really. So she wasn't too bias about the situation.

And it was that Friday night that Betty's life is turned upside down.

Betty's at home, drunk (damn that Pinot Gris), watching trashy Netflix when she gets a text message.  
Surely not Mandy... they had just spent way too long at the local drinking hole near work.  
Betty picks up herself phone. And needs to look what feels like 15 times at who it's from.  
She loses her breath.

Jughead.

Her heart is racing at a million miles an hour.  
She needs to get outside. She needs air.  
That's probably the not so pleasant mix of the stopping of alcohol consumption though.  
Fuck. She hasn't even read the message yet but she's freaking out.

She looks at the phone.

**~Juggie~  
iMessage**

Betty swipes right to open.  
It's a short message. But straight to the point.  
Short and sweet. Man of few words. Betty knows exactly what few words she wants to hear from Jughead's mouth. Anyway.

_"Are you at home tonight? We need to talk. Please."_

More dancing dots.  
Waiting. Waiting.

_"I can see your light on... so I hope you're home. I'm downstairs..."_

Holy. Shit.

Not thinking. __  
"Ummm. Yeah I'm home."  
Send.

Few minutes later there's a light knocking on her door. Betty has absolutely no idea what's happening. She suddenly feels sober. Nothing like a shock to shock all alcohol out of your system.  
Looking down at her house pants, looking in the mirror at her wayward hair, messy drunk makeup and her hoodie. She realises she has no time to change but at the same time - doesn't really care.

Another knock.

Betty looks through the peephole in the door.  
Definitely Jughead. And just from the tiny look - he looks like hell.

Gingerly, she opens the door.

All breath escapes her as Jughead launches at her, one hand on her cheek, the other on her neck, lips colliding with Betty's. His tongue searching for an entrance. Betty grants, no questions asked. Betty has her hands on his waist.  
She has absolutely no fucking idea what is happening, but holy shit - this is just incredible. There is so much passion.  
It lasts about 45 seconds before they both need air.

Jughead stares at her. His face is inches away.  
Dropping his forehead to hers.

Betty's eyes start blurring. Before she can even pull away. She's crying. She's a blubbering mess.  
Maybe she hadn't sobered up after all. Damn it.

"Betty..." Jughead says, still breathless.  
He wipes her eyes.  
"Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Between her uncontrollable and no doubt unattractive sobbing she manages to ask what he's doing there.  
Before he can answer... the journalist in her is bombarding him with 20 questions...

As she's barraging him with questions; he leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Betts..."  
Her heart pounds at the nickname.

"Can we sit, please?"  
As he nods towards the lounge.

Betty just looks at him; with no idea what is going on - she follows him to sit down.

Jughead pulls Betty down next to him.  
He can see that she wants to ask so many questions, her mind is ticking over...

"Betts.... I know this is going to be hard. But I need you to just sit and listen... no questions... just listen."

Betty nods.  
Still totally perplexed as to what is unfolding before her. Still in a haze of what just occurred in her doorway.

"I'm a dick. 110% a dick. I've gone over this speech, talk, chat - whatever the shit you wanna call it - in my head countless times since you left. Each time was different. But today, I just figured I need to tell you. No beating around the bush. No fancy words. Nothing. Just be honest."

Betty's eyes are as wide as saucers right now.  
What the fuck is happening right now.

"Elizabeth Cooper..."

He's rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"You are truly the best thing to happen to me. Ever. Why it took 15 years for this to actually occur to me... I couldn't tell you. Maybe it was me realizing you had left me. For good. As I said, I'm a dick. I'm an absolutely asshat."

"An asshat that should've realised how much he loved the most wonderful human to walk this planet. An asshat that should've realised how much he loved someone that is way too pure for this world. An asshat who should've said something rather than just leaving the bedroom of a girl who had confessed her feelings for him. An asshat who didn't see his soulmate standing right in front of him the entire time."

By this point, Betty is crying the ugliest happiest tears you've ever seen. It wasn't a Hollywood love speech. But it was a Jughead love speech. No one could call themselves an asshat and have it sound like the most beautiful thing you've ever heard.

She took his beanie off and put it on the coffee table.  
"I love you, Jughead Jones... even if in fact, you are an asshat."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Betty nuzzled in his neck - which she had now claimed as her happy spot.  
Jughead did likewise, whispering something about how sorry he is that is took him so long to come to his senses, but how much he loves her.

Betty can't be sure.  
All she knew was that she wanted to kiss him. And that they had LOTS of time they needed to make up for.

Betty grabbed Jughead's hand and lead the way to her room.

It was time to start the next chapter in the crazy life of Betty and Jughead. Or Bughead as their friends, Veronica and Archie would soon call them.


End file.
